


Ад

by fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)



Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [47]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Mirrors, OOC, Scars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020
Summary: ...и подёрнуты страстью зрачки, словно плёнкой мазутной. Любопытство и робость, истома и страх, сладко кружится пропасть, и стон на губах. Подойдите. Вас манит витрина, где выставлен труп мой... (С. Калугин, «Танец Казановы»)Кинк на инвалидность/ампутацию, кинк на шрамы, кинк на одержимость другим человеком; AU, ООС, зеркальная комната
Relationships: Raoul Am/Katze
Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Спецквест





	Ад

Он долго стоит перед тяжёлыми резными дверьми из какого-то иссиня-чёрного дерева. Как всегда, как всегда… И хоть узоры на них крайне причудливы, он знает их все — до последней линии, до мельчайшей завитушки.

Это двери в его ад. Ад, в который он падает еженощно.

Наконец он решается и с коротким, неслышным вздохом решительно касается литой ручки. Сколько бы он ни стоял — здесь его никогда не окликнут, никогда не станут торопить.

Но и не дадут уйти.

Комната, порог которой он наконец переступает, небольшая, но кажется беспредельной, словно космос, потому что всё в ней — стены, потолок, даже пол — покрыто зеркалами, бесконечно отражающими друг друга. Она наполнена тяжёлым, сладковатым запахом цветов, который, ему чудится, тоже множится и дробится в этом жутком зеркальном лабиринте. Запахом почти тошнотворным, потому что все эти цветы — тёмно-лиловые, кроваво-алые, бордовые, фиолетовые, багряные, пурпурные — уже опалены огнём увядания. Он никогда не видел здесь свежие трупы цветов — их приносят уже тронутыми тлением. Всё ещё тугие, но словно обугленные по краям бархатистые лепестки лежат на полу то там, то здесь, и он отчаянно цепляется за них взглядом, как безумец перед падением в омут горячечного бреда — за единственную вещь, в реальности которой он уверен.

Потому что есть ещё кое-что, на что он не в силах заставить себя смотреть.

И знает, что когда посмотрит — уже не в силах будет отвести взгляд.

Зеркальная ловушка останавливает время — он никогда не может сказать, сколько прошло минут, часов, дней, лет между тем, как закрываются за его спиной двери, и моментом, когда шрама на щеке легко касаются твёрдые пальцы, гладят — легко, нежно, осторожно, словно их владелец рассматривает это его увечье прикосновениями, а не глазами. Затем пальцы спускаются ниже, обхватывают подбородок и заставляют поднять голову. Зажмуриваться бесполезно — низкий, очень тихий, на грани слышимости голос попросит: «Посмотри на меня». Именно попросит — не прикажет. Но то, как будут сказаны эти слова — словно произносящий их чуть задыхается от какого-то мучительного нетерпения, — не позволит ему ослушаться.

А когда он выполнит просьбу — настанет самое худшее. Перед ним откроется чёрная бездна расширенных зрачков, охваченная протуберанцем фосфорного огня радужки. Кто сказал, что в аду пламя красного цвета? В его личной преисподней оно зелёное.

Мир рухнет, земля уйдёт из-под ног, но в тот же самый миг его обхватят сильные руки, и губы коснутся не губ, нет, а всё той же изуродованной щеки. Коснутся так, как изнывающий от жажды, уже потерявший надежду человек касается прохладной поверхности с таким трудом найденного родника.

Минет вечность или две, и тёплая ладонь заскользит по его телу, пока не проберётся под водолазку, а затем нырнет под пояс и начнёт гладить пустой лобок всё с той же нежностью и странной жадностью, а вторая рука сожмёт плечи — крепко, почти до боли.

Не вызывая никаких ощущений, кроме нарастающих отвращения и гадливости, от которых вскоре начнёт потряхивать.

И тогда его наконец отпустят. О нет, не полностью, а лишь чтобы начать раздевать. Сначала медленно, стоя, словно впитывая взглядом каждый участок обнажившейся кожи. А затем всё быстрее и под конец встав на колени, уже почти судорожно расстёгивая ремень, чтобы лихорадочно содрать с него брюки и нижнее бельё.

И замереть. Замереть, придерживая ладонями за бёдра, рассматривать всего, уже обнажённого, рассматривать не только его, но и его бесконечное отражение в бесчисленных зеркалах, рассматривать в мельчайших, самых сокровенных подробностях. Рассматривать до тех пор, пока захваченная жертва не шевельнётся, больше не в состоянии выносить этой пытки и ожидая новой. Тогда раздастся короткий, захлёбывающийся стон, и к нежной коже живота прижмутся лбом, затем губами, жадно вдохнут запах, ещё раз и ещё, и начнут целовать, спускаясь всё ниже, заставляя раздвигать ноги, сминая ладонями ягодицы, чтобы в какой-то момент резко встать, обхватить за талию и почти швырнуть на кровать.

В этот миг он всегда замирает от мгновенного животного ужаса — скорость движений такая, что рассмотреть, как тот, второй, сам избавляется от одежды, оказываясь рядом и прижимаясь уже полностью обнажённым, горячим, тяжёлым телом, каменным членом — невозможно. Разум уже знает, что насилия не будет, что боли не причинят, но инстинкты ничего не хотят знать, вгоняя своего владельца в смертельную панику.

Лучше бы его насиловали.

Потому что всё предыдущее — был всё же не ад. Всего лишь чистилище.

В настоящий ад он падает только сейчас. В ад бесконечной нежности чувственных ласк. В ад ощущений, что тебе боятся причинить боль. В ад тихих слов бесстыдно-порочных признаний, срывающихся с губ между поцелуями. В ад извращённого желания того, второго.

В ад болезненной, противоестественной, чудовищной любви, горящей в этом взгляде.

Взгляде, который держит его взгляд, не отпуская до тех пор, пока его мучитель не насытит свою похоть. Взгляде, от которого в груди что-то начинает биться и рваться наружу, навстречу, словно птица из клетки, ломая крылья и вырывая перья.

Птица, которую убили, не дав родиться.

Он понимает, что сам он, как и зеркала, всего лишь вновь и вновь бесконечно отражает нечто, не являясь им. Словно правдивы древние легенды, и частичка души смотрящего в зеркальную поверхность навеки в ней и останется. И что птица, которая, случись чудо, родись она, вырвись на свободу, одним взмахом своих крыльев навсегда уничтожит то, к чему так мучительно стремится.

Но всё же в тот миг, когда гаснет зелёное пламя — когда второй наконец засыпает, держа его в объятиях, — он мучительно пытается удержать это ускользающее нечто.

И каждый раз ему кажется, что из груди у него вырывают сердце.


End file.
